Fake Relationship
by sugarotten
Summary: [HijiSouko] Kesepakatan antara Hijikata dan Souko membuat mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan dalam status kepalsuan. Modern!AU


**Fake** **Relationship**

 **[Hijikata's POV]**

"Bunda harap kamu sudah bisa membawa calon istrimu untuk makan malam bersama kita hari ini."

Ucapan Bunda tadi pagi terus berputar di kepalaku. Bagaimana bisa Bunda mengatakan hal seperti itu secara tiba-tiba. Calon istri? Yang benar saja. Kekasih saja aku tidak punya!

Terus menerus dihantui oleh ucapan Bunda membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku hingga tanpa kusadari sudah masuk jam makan siang. Sungguh, aku tidak memiliki selera makan sama sekali.

Tok tok tok...

Pintu ruanganku diketuk oleh seseorang. Aku mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat pasir datang menghampiriku.

"Hijikata-san, mau makan siang bersama?" tanyanya to the point.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. Ajak saja yang lain, Souko." Tolakku.

Wanita yang ku panggil Souko itu adalah sekretarisku. Baru dua bulan aku mempekerjakan dia di kantorku. Awalnya aku cukup kaget saat dia tiba-tiba saja datang melamar kerja disini. Terakhir kali kami bertemu adalah saat kelulusan SMA setelahnya aku tak pernah mendengar kabar apapun darinya. Aku sempat ragu untuk menerimanya bekerja disini. Masih segar dalam ingatanku saat kami masih duduk dibangku SMA Souko yang berulang kali mencoba membunuhku dengan cara apapun. Aku simpulkan dia sangat membenciku saat itu.

Tapi melihat keadaan Souko yang tampaknya sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan dan karena ini sudah 15 tahun lamanya kami tidak bertemu mungkin saja dia sudah berubah. Lagipula aku juga membutuhkan sekretaris saat itu maka aku menerima Souko tanpa rasa curiga.

Jika saja waktu dapat diputar ulang, aku akan kembali pada dua bulan sebelumnya. Souko tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia masih dendam padaku. Bahkan dihari pertamanya bekerja dia hampir berhasil membunuhku karena tingkat kewaspadaanku menurun sedikit. Aku tak mungkin memecatnya, kami berdua sudah menandatangi kontrak. Aku harus menunggu sebulan lagi sampai aku bisa memecatnya.

Souko masih diam ditempat. Ia memperhatikanku dengan sangat intens membuatku merasa risih. Aku curiga sepertinya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu lagi kepadaku.

"Cih, padahal aku sudah beli obat pencuci perut tadi." Ucapnya pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

'Lihat kan dia sudah berencana mencelakaiku!' batinku berteriak. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladeni Souko dan keabsurdannya saat ini. Memikirkan alasan buat permintaan Bunda jauh lebih penting sekarang.

Karena tidak mendapat respon apapun dariku, Souko hanya diam. Begitu juga denganku. Kami sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai tiba-tiba ide gila muncul dalam otakku.

"Souko."

"Hijikata-san."

Kami memanggil bersamaan.

"Kau duluan." Sebagai seorang gentleman tentu aku mempersilahkan seorang wanita berbicara dahulu.

"Boleh aku minta gajiku untuk bulan depan sekarang?" ucapnya pelan.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Heran mendengar permintannya. Dalam kontrak yang kami sepakati aku akan memberinya gaji setiap akhir bulan dan itu sudah disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak.

"Menurut kontrak yang kita sep-"

"Aku tahu tapi aku butuh sekarang!" Souko memotong ucapanku dengan sedikit membentak membuatku sedikit terlonjak dari kursiku. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kurasa Souko sadar akan sikapnya barusan, ia langsung meminta maaf.

"Maaf, Hijikata-san." Ucapnya cepat.

"Kakakku sakit dan dia sudah harus dioperasi besok. Aku butuh uang untuk membayar biaya operasinya segera. Aku janji akan rajin bekerja. Jadi bisakah kau memberikan gajiku sekarang?" setelah berkata demikian Souko menundukkan kepalanya ia mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

Belum pernah aku melihat sisi Souko yang seperti ini. Yang kutahu dia adalah wanita licik dan sadis. Bisa kulihat betapa Souko sangat menyayangi kakaknya. tapi aku juga punya masalah sendiri. Aku tak bisa membantu Souko secara cuma-cuma. Tidak ada jaminan kalau dia akan terus bekerja padaku terlebih dengan niat membunuhnya yang tak pernah padam. Aku tahu, aku jahat karena aku akan memanfaatkan masalah ini untuk menyelesaikan masalahku juga.

"Tentu." Ucapku. Souko langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa jantungku berpacu dengan sangat cepat saat ia memberi senyuman yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Ini berbeda. Senyuman yang tunjukkan terlihat tulus tidak seperti senyum a la wanita selingkuhan yang berhasil membunuh istri selingkuhannya. Oke lupakan fakta aku suka menonton drama.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Sambungku kemudian. Senyum Souko langsung luntur. Kali ini dia menatap dingin padaku. Oke, sekarang aku menyesal karena hilang kesempatan untuk mengabadikan senyum malaikat milik Souko. Senyum apa tadi?

"Apa?"

"Pura-puralah jadi pacarku." Butuh kenekatan untuk mengatakan itu dengan tegas tanpa kecangungan. Souko melebarkan matanya lalu kembali menyipit.

"Aku tidak tahu kau se _desperate_ itu, Hijikata-san." Cemohnya. Hei, bukan Cuma aku yang sedang berputus asa disini. Aku menelan kembali kalimat pedas yang ingin ku berikan padanya.

"Terserah." Ucapku sok cuek. Aku beralih pada laptop di meja dan memainkan _mouse_ pura-pura sibuk sembari melirik-lirik pada Souko untuk melihat rekasi selanjutnya.

"Oke, aku akan jadi pacar pura-puramu." Ujar Souko kemudian setelah keheningan yang cukup singkat.

"Aku akan mentransfer gajimu setelah pulang kerja nanti. Sekarang kembalilah bekerja." Ucapku sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Souko hanya mengangguk kemudian keluar ruanganku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku melipat tanganku dimeja lalu membenamkan kepalaku disana. Lima menit saja, aku butuh lima menit untuk kembali mewaraskan pikiranku.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore beberapa kegiatan kantor mulai berkurang. Aku sudah berada di _basement_ parkiran sejak 10 menit yang lalu sedang menunggu seseorang. Kuraih ponselku yang berada disaku jas dan menghidupkannya. Membuka kontak dan mencari daftar nama dengan huruf S disana. Setelah menemukan kontak yang ingin kuhubungi aku menekan tombol _calling_. Nada sambung telepon terdengar sebentar kemudian suara seorang wanita terdengar.

 _"Halo? Dengan Okita Souko disini."_

"Temui aku di mobilku. Sekarang." Ucapku tanpa basa-basi lalu mematikan sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Souko.

Dengan berjalan kaki sebentar saja aku sudah berada di depan mobilku yang tidak jauh diparkirkan di parkiran VVIP. Kuambil sebungkus rokok dari saku jasku beserta pemantiknya. Aku berhasil menghabiskan dua batang rokok saat Souko datang menghampiriku. Ia tampak lelah dan hal itu diperjelas dari rambutnya yang kusut dan tidak beraturan dan entah bagaiman hal itu terlihat cantik dimataku. Aku berdehem singkat untuk menetralisir perasaan aneh ini.

"Masuklah, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Perintahku lalu masuk kedalam mobil diikuti oleh Souko. Ia mengambil tempat duduk dibagian penumpang dan duduk dengan santainya seolah itu bukan masalah.

"Hei, aku bukan supirmu!" teriakku kesal.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau itu supirku, Hijikata-san." Ucapnya santai. Bahkan disituasi saat ini pun ia masih tetap menyebalkan.

"Cepat pindah kedepan!" perintahku. Souko mendecakkan lidahnya lalu beralih duduk didepan. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada berlagak seperti bos. Sebenarnya yang statusnya bos disini siapa?

"Kita mau kemana memangnya?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab pertanyannya justru meraih _seatbelt_ yang tidak terpasang dan memasangkannya pada Souko. Aku tidak mau ditilang polisi nanti. Bisa-bisa rusak citra seorang Hijikata Toushirou dimata publik nanti.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Selama perjalanan menuju salon, ya salon karena tidak mungkin Souko akan makan malam bersama Bunda nanti dalam keadaan seperti ini maka aku akan mengantarnya ke salon dan meminta dirinya supaya didandani sebaik mungkin kami hanya diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke salon karena jalanan Kota Edo yang tidak begitu macet membuat kami sampai hanya dalam waktu 10 menit.

"Turun. Kita sudah sampai." Ucapku saat membukan pintu mobil untuk Souko. Ia turun dan memandangi gedung bercat merah muda dengan papan nama besar bertuliskan 'Beauty Salon'

Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya namun ia hanya menatap uluran tanganku membuatku sedikit salah tingkah dan malu lalu memasukkan kembali tanganku pada saku celana. "Ayo masuk." Aku berjalan duluan memasuki gedung sementara Souko mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Selamat datang di Beauty Salon! Oh! Tuan Muda, sedang bersama siapa? Apa itu kekasihmu? Ufufufu, Cantiknya. Apa anda sedang tidak bersama Nyonya hari ini?" Cerocos seseorang.

Hijikata yang diberi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu hanya tersenyum kikuk saja. Ia bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu. Akhirnya ia hanya memperkenalkan Souko saja.

"Otose-san, ini Souko dan Souko, ini Otose-san. Otose-san, tolong dandani Souko dengan baik. Saya akan menunggu disini saja." Ucapku lalu berlalu meningglak kedua wanita itu dn duduk di ruang tunggu.

 **[Souko's POV]**

Aku memperhatikan wanita paruh baya didepanku dengan seksama. Jika dilihat umurnya mungkin masih 40 tahun lebih. Keriput sudah tercetak diwaJah teduhnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian tradisonal bewarna hijau lumut dengan rambut hitam yang disanggul rapi.

"Souko-chan, sudah berapa bulan dengan Tuan Muda?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menggoda. Oke aku tahu kalau Tuan Muda yang dimaksud disini adalah Hijikata-san dan dia adalah pewaris perusahaan Hijikata Corp. tapi tetap saja mendengar orang lain menyebutnya Tuan Muda diumurnya yang sudah kepala tiga itu terdengar sedikit menggelikan.

"Sudah dua bulan lebih." Jawabku. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa kami baru jadian beberapa jam yang lalu ditambah hubungan kami ini hanyalah sandiwara belaka. Lagipula aku tak sepenuhnya bohong, kan. Meski waktu yang kami lewati bersama lebih dari itu jika menghitung saat pertemuan pertama di masa SMA.

"Ho~oh, lama juga. Baik, baik. Kita ngobrol lagi nanti. Sekarang saatnya aku mempercantik dirimu terlebih dahulu. Ayo ikut ke bilik disana." Ucapnya menuntunku ke sebuah ruangan. Saat Otose-san mengatakan ini bilik kurasa pandangan kami tidak sama. Karena apa yang kulihat sekarang adalah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan alat-alat kecantikan dimana-mana juga cermin yang cukup besar seukuran dinding.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang telah disediakan. Tempat ini sangat mewah dan pastilah bukan sembarang salon. Aku merasa menjadi tamu spesial disini. Tidak hanya dirias secantik mungkin, aku juga mendapat perawatan yang sangat nyaman. Ini seperti surganya dunia!

Kalau saja Otose-san tidak membangunkanku mungkin aku akan tertidur ditempat ini sampai besok. Kenikmatan yang kurasakan membuatku terlelap. Tak terasa dua jam telah terlewati begitu saja dan sekarang adalah tahap akhir untuk pemilihan pakaian. Bahkan disini mereka menjual dan menyewa pakaian untuk pelanggan. Harga yang dibandrol juga sangat fantastis membuatku merasa gajiku sendiri tidak sebanding dengan harga pakaian ini.

"Pilihlah pakaian yang kamu suka, Souko-chan." Ucap Otose-san. Aku memperhatikan deretan pakaian yang berjejer diruangan ini. Bagiaman ini, aku suka semuanya! Bingung harus memilih yang mana, aku mengambil _dress_ selutut warna _cream_ dengan motif bunga matahari. Setelah merasa yakin dengan pilihanku aku mengambilnya dan membawanya kedalam _fitting room_.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas pantulan diriku yang mengenakan _dress_ itu dicermin berukuran besar didepanku. Otose-san juga memberikanku _heels_ sehingga pakaian yang kukenakan sangat sempurna sekarang. Setelah yakin dengan penampilanku aku pun keluar dan menghampiri Hijikata-san yang berada di ruang tunggu. Ia duduk tertidur dengan majalah _fashion_ yang menutup wajahnya. Kulihat pakaian yang ia kenakan juga sudah berganti.

"Hijikata-san, bangun." Aku menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya sampai majalah yang menutupi wajahnya terjatuh membuatku bisa melihat jelas wajah tidurnya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu damai. Entah bagaimana fokusku beralih pada bibirnya yang sering menghisap nikotin itu. _Blush!_ Pipiku memanas memikirkannya. Gak, gak. Kau harus sadar Souko! Aku menampar-nampar pipiku pelan berusaha menetralkan diriku.

Hijikata menggeliat dalam tidurnya lalu kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu menatapkuyang berdiri didepannya sambil menampar-nampar pipiku sendiri.

"Kau ngapain?" suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur milik Hijikata-san mengalun ditelingaku.

"Aku sedang menampar nyamuk." Jawabku cepat. Ia hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya. _well,_ tampaknya kecerdasan seorang Hijikata sedikit menurun saat baru bangun tidur. Ya kali ada nyamuk ditempat seelit ini.

"Ayo pergi. Kita sudah telat." Ucapnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya.

Tunggu, kenpa dia main pergi begitu saja? Siapa yang membayar tagihan salonnya? Terus mereka telat ngapain? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin aku utarakan padanya.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Hijikata mmenghidupkan mobilnya lalu menyetir kendaraan roda empat itu menyusuri Kota Edo entah menuju kemana.

"Aku sudah membayar tagihannya dan sekarang kita akan pergi makan malam." Tanpa diminta, Hijikata berkata demikian seolah ia tahu aku akan bertanya demikian. Tunggu, dia bilang pergi makan malam? Memangnya harus dandan sampai segininya? Saat aku hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kita juga akan bertemu seseorang. Jadi tolong jaga sikapmu nanti." Titah Hijikata.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tak pernah ku tahu suasana kota Edo dimalam hari begitu indah. Kerlap-kerlip lampu jalanan yang berjejer dikiri kanan jalanan menjadi perhatianku. Sambil memikirkan siapa seseorang yang dimaksud Hijikata-san tidak terasa mobil sudah berhenti didepan restoran tradisional yang mewah.

 **[Hijikata's POV]**

Aku menghentikan mobilku saat kami sudah sampai di restoran yang menjadi tempat pertemuanku dengan Bunda nanti. Meski sebelumnya Bunda bersihkeras ingin mengadakan makan malam di rumah, aku berhasil membujuknya untuk makan diluar saja. Restoran ini adalah tempat dimana kami sering mengadakan acara pertemuan keluarga dulu.

Aku turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Souko lalu mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Sama seperti sebelumnya ia hanya mentapa uluran tanganku dalam diam. Astaga, apa wanita ini polos atau dia sengaja?!

"Kita harus bergandengan tangan. Ingat, bersikaplah seolah kita pasangan ekkasih." Peringatku pada Souko.

"Ya, ya. Asal kau tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita." Balasnya ogah-ogahan. Souko meraih tanganku dan kami memasuki restoran sambil berpegangan tangan.

Seorang pelayan yang berjaga didekat pintu masuk datang menghampiri kami.

"Permisi, Tuan dan Nyonya. Apa anda sudah melakukan pemesanan?"

"Ruang VVIP atas nama Hijikata."

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum kepadaku lalu mengantarkan kami kesebuah ruangan khusus.

"Saya permisi dulu." Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan kami.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Ini Toushirou."

"Masuklah."

Aku menatap Souko untuk mengingatkan kembali tentang perjanjian kami. Setelahnya aku beralih pada pintu geser didepanku lalu menggesernya. Sebelum masuk kami diharuskan melepas alas kaki terlebih dahulu.

"Bunda.." aku menunduk hormat diikuti oleh Souko.

"Anakku sudah datang. Oh! Siapa gadis cantik ini?" Bunda bertanya antusisas membuatku tidak tega untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Saya Okita Souko. Salam kenal, Tante."

"Souko-chan? Manisnya. Toushirou pasti bangga punya calon istri cantik sepertimu, ya. Kapan kamu akan melamarnya, Nak?" Bunda bertanya to the point.

Aku tersedak salivak sendiri dan kulihat Souko membulatkan matanya. Nampaknya dia juga kaget dengan ucapan Bunda tapi kemudian ia kembali seperti semula dan masih memasang senyumnya. Dia benar-benar pandai berakting!

"Bunda, kurasa itu terlalu cepat. Kami masih-"

"Kalian saling mencintaikan? Kalau begitu tidak perlu ditunda-tunda. Bunda tidak sabar menggendong cucu yang imut." Bunda memotong ucapanku. Sejak kapan Bunda jadi terburu-buru seperti ini?!

Aku melirik-lirik pada Souko. Kenapa dia diam saja?! Aku butuh bantuan tahu. Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dari luar dan suara seorang pelayan terdengar. Makanan yang telah dipesan Bunda sebelumnya sudah datang. Terima kasih pelayan, kalian menyalamatkanku!

"Kita makan saja dulu." Ucapku mengalihkan topik

Bunda hanya mengiyakan dengan mengangguk singkat. Ku lihat Souko hanya mengambil sedikit makanan dan itu membuat Bunda jadi getol ingin memberikan berbagai macam lauk pauk padanya.

"Souko-chan makan saja yang banyak. Toushirou suka yang berisi, kok." Ucap Bunda diselingi tawa. Aku tak tahu apa yang lucu dari itu.

Aku mengeluarkan sebotol mayones dari saku jasku. Jangan tanya darimana asal benda itu dan bagaimana bisa ada disana. Aku memang selalu membawa saus keramat ini bersamaku kapanpun dan dimananpun. Ku lihat Bunda mendelik padaku lalu membuat gesture ingin berbisik.

"Demi Dewa, Bunda sudah bilang untuk menghentikan kebiasaanmu ini. Bagaimana kalau calon istrimu ilfeel nanti?!" Bunda berbisik heboh. Astaga, mau sepelan apapun beliau berbicara Souko pasti bisa mendnegarnya. Hanya ada kami bertiga didalam ruangan ini.

Aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Dia sudah tahu sejak SMA."

"Sungguh? Jadi kalian teman SMA, ya? Duh, jadi ingat zaman SMA Bunda dulu.."

Dan makan malam hari itu menjadi sesi curhat Bunda tentang masa SMA nya. Aku tidak tahu harus malu atau bersyukur. Kurasa keduanya. Malu karena kebaperan Bunda dengan masa SMA nya dan bersyukur belia tidak lagi mengungkit-ngungkit soal percintaanku.

Setelah acara makan malam tersebut selesai, Bunda pulang diantarkan supir pribadi kami semnetara aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Souko pulang. Dia tidak menolak untuk kuantarkan tapi justru Souko memintaku mengantarnya ke rumah sakit Edo. Selama perjalanan tak seorangpun dari kami bersuara. Aku sendiri tidak mempertanyakan apa tujuannnya kemari.

"Aku akan mengembalikan pakaian ini padamu besok." Ucapnya saat kami berada di _basement_ rumah sakit.

"Itu punyamu. Simpan saja."

Souko diam tak membalas ucapanku. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Jarum pendek menunjuk pada angka sepuluh. Tidak terasa sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Aku sudah mentransfer gajimu."

"Terima kasih."ucapnya pelan namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Besok adalah hari kakakmu dioperasi, kan? Kau tidak usah datang ke kantor. Izinlah sehari."

Souko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah janji akan bekerja."

Aku tidak ingin berdebatnya. Aku tahu Souko juga sama keras kepalanya denganku. Sudah terbukti dari tiga tahun kami bersama di SMA.

Souko keluar dari mobilku lalu berjalan mendekati pintu mobilku. Ia mengetuk kaca mobil membuatku menekan tombol otomatis sehingga kaca mobil turun dengan sendirinya.

"Selamat malam, Hijikata-san!" ucap Souko cepat lalu mengecup pipiku singkat.

Aku merasa kecerdasanku turun berkali-kali lipat. Saat ini seorang Hijikata Toushirou sedang terpelongo dengan bodohnya menatap kepergian seorang wanita. Setelah kecupan singkat yang tiba-tiba itu, Souko langsung berlari menuju gerbang rumah sakit. Sementara aku yang masih terbengong-bengong itu baru sadar saat mobil yang diparkir didepanku lampunya hidup.

Aku menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menginjak pedal gas pergi meninggalkan lokasi _basement_ menuju apartemenku. Awalnnya aku kepikiran dengan tindakan Souko yang menciumku, meski hanya dipipi. Tapi aku tak berusaha berhenti memikirkannya. Kurasa dia melakukan itu karena saat ini statusnya adalah kekasih pura-puraku. Dia benar-benar mendalami aktingnya dengan sangat baik!


End file.
